A Story of Heroes (Version 6)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: Hook and Emma are dragged to the kingdom of Liones by Zelena's time portal. Then travel with the Seven Deadly Sins.


Prologue

"Zelena." A voice spoke.

This voice woke Zelena from her sleep. She was still in her cell in the Sheriff's office. Only hours before, she had been so close to going back in time and changing her fate. Then her half sister, along with her allies, took Zelena's pendant. Doing so robbed her of her magic power.

"Who's there?" Zelena called out.

Smoke began to descend from a vent in the ceiling. The smoke was the color of blood. It surrounded Zelena and she felt great heat coming from the smoke. A terrible, inhuman laugh echoed in her ears. Before Zelena could scream, a red hand reached out of the smoke and grabbed her throat. She could feel it burning her skin. However, she did not suffer long because the hand snapped her neck. Instant death.

At the moment of her death, far away, her magic pendant shattered. Green mist flowed out of it and went to the barn where Zelena was going to travel back in time. Close behind it was the red smoke that killed her. First the green mist went to the center of a pentagram, opening the portal. However, the red smoke intervened. It changed the destination, then entered the portal. Upon exiting, the red smoke regained its true form.

Now, it was nearly fifteen feet tall, very fat, had claws on both its hands and feet, and had black horns, slightly curving back. The first thing it did was determine if it had regained its flame powers. A fireball shot out of its hand and scorched a nearby tree.

_Yes!_ The demon cried out. _I have regained my form and power!_

Then it smelled something familiar. All it took was one good sniff to recognize the scent. This demon was in the Fairy Forest. It laughed with delight. This demon could now exact its revenge on all the clans that sealed his own. First the fairies would fall, then the other clans; especially the Goddess clan. Hopefully, he would find some little humans to crush.

Without another thought, the demon began to burn the Fairy Forest.

Chapter 1

"Swan, you can't leave Storybrooke." Hook said. "It's Henry's home. Your home."

"I know what home is, Hook." Emma replied. "Home is the place you never get tired of. A place you always miss. I'm not sure Storybrooke is my home."

Before Hook could reply, there was a loud booming noise. When looked for the source, he saw a pillar of golden light rising into the clouds.

"What is that?" Emma asked.

"I think we should go find out." Hook said.

Without another word, the two of them headed toward the pillar. It became clear what it was once they got close enough. The light originated from the barn where Zelena nearly cast her time travel spell. Only, now it seemed to be taking effect.

"Looks like her spell is working." Emma said.

"Do you think we should get a closer look?" Hook asked.

"I think that's too dangerous." Emma replied. "If we just leave it alone, it should eventually close."

Not a second later, the barn doors were ripped off their hinges. They were broken into dozens of little splinters that were pulled into the portal. Following that, was a strong pull. Both Emma and Hook were being dragged toward the portal by an invisible force. Hook used his hook to prolong their falling into the portal. With it firmly planted in the ground and his other hand holding onto Emma's, he felt like his arm were being ripped off.

"Hold on, Swan!" Hook shouted.

Emma tried, but her grip just was not strong enough. She fell into the portal. This left Hook with two choices; either wait for the portal to close or go in after Emma.

He sighed. "Someday, I'm gonna stop chasing this woman."

Then he pulled his hook out of the ground and let himself be practically thrown into the vortex. Next, he was temporarily blinded. He did not regain his sight until he hit the ground. Not gently. Tomorrow, Hook would probably have a few aches. When he stood up, he examined himself. His black leather jacket was not dirty, nor were his boots. While he still had his hook where his right hand had once been, all the rings on his right hand were gone. Noticing this, he swore a little, then tried to figure out where he was.

At first, he thought he was in a cave. However, the walls were too carefully formed to be natural. So, he was in a man-made structure. Once he looked at the walls, he knew where he was. Along the wall were iron-bar doors; behind each of them were rooms that looked exactly the same. All of them had a simple wooden bench, a wooden bucket, and shackles pinned to the backwall. This place was a prison!

Hook carefully thought about what his next move should be. First, he realized Emma was nowhere to be seen, so he had to find her. However, the time portal had not taken them to the place Zelena had intended to go. She wanted to go to a royal palace to kill a princess so she could be royalty. Her portal must have gotten its destination wrong without her. Meaning, the time portal could have taken them to any where. Any _when._ If he did not know what land he was in, then he had no idea what to expect. His first priority had to be finding Emma. So, he would search the prison, and if he did not find her, he would leave and continue his search. Together, they would find a way back to Storybrooke.

As Hook walked, he carefully observed everything around him. Above him were bright, yellow lanterns that were five feet apart. He passed cell after cell. For a prison, the place was unusually vacant. The place was also enormous. There seemed to be no end to the number of cells. Just when Hook was about to scream in frustration, he heard it. Whistling. Someone was coming his way. With nowhere to hide, Hook dashed straight at the source of the whistling. The whistling man turned a corner just as Hook tackled him. He intended to get some information out of him, but the guy hit his head on the floor. Completely unconscious. Which was both unfortunate and lucky for Hook.

After a few minutes, Hook left the man locked in a cell, wearing nothing but his underwear. Hook was now wearing a metal helmet, gloves, boots, and had a symbol of a roaring lion on his chest. As a bonus, he now had a sword to defend himself with, and keys to unlock doors. If he ran into any other guards, he would just pretend he was a newbie. It was not long before that situation occurred.

"Hey, you!" Someone yelled. "Are you doing anything right now?"

Hook turned around and replied, "Just my duty, sir."

The person who had yelled was dressed in a guard uniform, same as the one Hook was now wearing. In his hands, he held a wooden box. His face was covered by his metal helmet, as was Hook's.

"I need you to take this to Lady Jericho." The guard said, holding out the wooden box. "I would do it myself, but I have a private matter to attend to."

"Understood, sir." Hook said, then took the wooden box and hurried away.

Once the guard was out of sight, Hook opened the box, hoping to find something useful. Inside was a letter and a small bottle filled with a red liquid. To him, it looked an awful lot like blood. In order to find out what it was, Hook read the letter that came with it.

_Dear Apprentice Holy Knight Jericho,_

_Your determination to grow stronger has been noticed. Despite your weak magic abilities, you have continued to train with all your might. You have earned the recognition of the Holy Knight, Hendrickson. This potion is the same type all members of the New Generation have taken. Drink this, and you will gain power far greater than what you are currently capable of._

_From your fellow knight,_

_Hendrickson_

So, it was some kind of magic elixir that could grant the weak great power. Hook put the potion in his coat pocket. If it became necessary, he would drink it to help him fight. However, only if it was _absolutely _necessary. He has learned from experience that magic always came with a price. Also, that it can corrupt, but Emma was somewhere in this world and he intended to see her again.

Hook hid the box in one of the cells, then continued to search for Emma and an exit. His search was long and boring. After a while, he started to get hungry and thirsty. The only thing he had on him to drink was rum and nothing to eat.

It was a hour before Hook met anyone. He saw two guards standing guard outside a thick steel door. They seemed to be having a conversation. When he was five feet away from them, the steel door fell forward. Well, not so much fell, as it was kicked down from the inside. A muscular man with an overgrown beard and hair walked out of the cell. What startled Hook was that he had two iron stakes going right through his limbs; one through his right arm and one through his foot. Also, there had clearly been others hammered into his limbs, because he had bloody holes in at least three places on each limb.

"Who the hell is that?!" Hook blurted out before he could stop himself.

"'Who'?" A voice behind him spoke. "If you don't recognize our only prisoner, then you're not one of the guards. I would ask you who you are but . . . It doesn't really matter."

Before Hook could react, he felt a sudden pain in his chest. When he looked down he saw that a black spike had pierced his chest. Suddenly, his legs went numb and he fell to the ground. Pain began to surge through him, but he found he could not scream. Even though his vision started to blur, he could make out a knight in purple armor walking casually toward the prisoner. Hook also felt something familiar. Poison. There was poison flowing through his veins. He may not be a doctor, but could tell he was at death's door.

His very life was flashing before his eyes. First, he saw his father abandoning him. Then his brother's death. Followed by his beloved Meela dying by Rumplestiltskin's hand. After that, all the years he spent in Neverland, being tormented by Peter Pan. Finally, he saw Emma. He remembered how he liked her the moment they met. Every second he spent trying to develop a relationship with her. God, he loved her so much. If he died, he would never see her again. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he found strength to pull himself back to the present.

His body was feeling numb and his vision darkening. With all his remaining energy, Hook reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the magic potion, then poured the blood-red liquid into his mouth. What came next would break most men.

Suddenly, Hook was walking back to his ship after a night at a tavern with Meela. She and Hook were holding hands. It was a happy moment.

"Why?" Meela said in a whisper.

"What?" Hook asked.

"Why?" Meela replied, louder this time.

There was something strange about her voice. It did not sound like her. This voice was older and rougher. Also, her eyes were much darker than Hook remembered.

"Why, did you let me die?!" Meela screamed.

The scream was so loud, Hook thought he would go deaf. At the same moment, everything around them was suddenly engulfed by flames. Now, Meela's eyes were completely black. No, this was not Meela. It was a demon that had taken her form. Chains shot out of the flames and bound his arms.

_Give up, Hook! _Demon-Meela said in a cruel tone. _You have suffered all your life! Just let go and be consumed by my flames!_

As she spoke, he could feel himself slipping into despair. Every word made him recall the pain of his past. Hook actually felt tempted to let the demon kill him. However, he got a reminder to live. Behind the demon, he saw Emma surrounded in a golden light. She called out to him. The demon did not notice her. Once Hook regained his willpower, the chains that bound him snapped. Feeling a sudden power flowing through him, he thrust his hook into the demon's heart. Then, it was as if he absorbed her. Power surged through every part of his body.

Hook closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he was back in the prison. The escaped prisoner stood over the knight in purple armor, who had been impaled with a black spike.

"Who are you?" The prisoner asked.

While Hook had been wandering in the prison, Emma awoke in a dead forest. There was not a single living plant or animal to be seen. When he stood up, a ball of golden light descended down to her.

"Hello," it said. "I am Elaine."


End file.
